


Strawberry shampoo

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [96]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Maybe OOC, Percy is a Dork, THEY SNUGGLE, hopefully this make sense, i’m so tired, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Percy and Annabeth snuggle that’s about it
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Strawberry shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> Bet y’all thought you saw the last of me tonight. I’m so tired almost three am. Is anything in this fic coherent? Enjoy????

“Percy if you don’t get your hand out of my hair I’m gonna knee you in the crotch,” Annabeth muttered into Percy’s shoulder.

“What did I do?” Percy asked, moving his hands away from Annabeth’s head.

“You always get your fingers tangled and then it hurts,” Annabeth scolded, poking Percy in the ribs. 

“Hey! That’s not true,” Percy said, “just because you have curly hair doesn’t mean it’s tangled all the time.”

“Percy that’s literally what it means,” Annabeth insisted, “and I don’t want to get my hair pulled so let’s enjoy this moment.”

Percy humphed and rested his hands on the small of Annabeth’s back. Pressing her against his chest. They were snuggling in the Poseidon cabin, Annabeth curled up against her boyfriend. Percy protectively had his arms wrapped around her.

“I like your hair,” Percy said.

“Thanks, so do I, and I don’t like sneaky hands getting tangled in it,” Annabeth turned to press a kiss to the underside of Percy’s jaw.

Percy heaved a sigh, “a shame, your hair always smells like strawberries.”

“Maybe you should try my shampoo then,” Annabeth insisted.

“No thanks, I wouldn’t want my hair to get all curly,” Percy protested, “I think it looks better the way it is right now.”

“With your eternal bed head?” Annabeth propped herself up on her elbow, Percy made a whine of disapproval at her movement, “and that’s not how shampoo works.”

“I’m thinking that it is,” Percy protested, “if you get the right shampoo.”

“I don’t think any shampoo will tame your hair.”

Percy chuckled, “probably not.”

Annabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as usual Percy smelled like the sea. It was a comforting feeling being in his arms, and she didn’t really want to get up. The rest of camp would move on and they could survive without the two of them for a couple hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I go to bed? I don’t know. Gosh I have guitar lessons in the morning why am I like this. Thanks for reading


End file.
